Vertigem
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Acontecesse o acontecesse, Sakura sabia que Neji seguraria a sua mão. Neji/Sakura. 30Cookies.


**Disclaimer: **Eu não sou um japonês estranho chamado Kishimoto.

**X**

**Vertigem**

_Whatever it happens, I know you'll hold my hand._

**X**

Sakura respirou fundo, ainda com os olhos fechados. Sentia tontura e parecia que tudo à sua volta estava girando. As palmas de suas mãos estavam suadas e sua pele estava ficando cada vez mais pálida. "Você está bem?", perguntou uma velhinha ao seu lado. Sakura mordeu a língua para a resposta mal-criada que queria dar e virou-se com um pequeno sorriso.

"Não muito. Tenho... medo de altura.", ela explicou. A velhinha levantou as sobrancelhas, um pouco incrédula. É claro que a senhora tinha razão de ficar daquele modo, afinal eles estavam em um bonde, subindo e subindo em direção a um monte. E aquela garota estar alia, tendo medo de altura, não fazia o menor sentido.

Mas Sakura tinha um motivo—e um ótimo motivo, em sua opinião. Um motivo que tinha longos cabelos castanho-escuros e grandes olhos perolados. Hyuuga Neji era realmente um bom motivo para Sakura estar fazendo todo aquele sacrifício.

Ela sabia que o namorado tinha uma paixão por locais altos, onde poderia ver tudo de cima, onde poderia admirar a natureza sentindo o costumeiro friozinho das grandes altitudes. Mesmo assim, quando mais o bondinho subia em direção ao monte onde Neji havia pedido para encontrá-lo, ela sentia mais vertigem.

Sakura começara a ter medo de altura aos cinco anos, quando seus pais a colocavam nos braços. Uma vez, quem fez isso foi uma prima deveras desastrada sua, o que fez com que a pequenina Sakura fosse em direção ao chão. Agora Sakura fazia de tudo para evitar lugares altos, que lhe dessem a impressão de que iria cair. Mas isso não era possível com um namorado daqueles.

Quando finalmente chegou, mal conseguia andar direito. Era um local aberto e em qualquer direção que olhasse, veria o chão a vários metros dali. Respirou fundo diversas vezes, tentando controlar as batidas do coração. Quando finalmente achou que seu coração voltou a bater normalmente, a voz de Neji—que sempre fazia com que sua pulsação aumentasse—penetrou em seus ouvidos. "Você está pálida."

"Brilhante observação, gênio.", ela disse mal-humorada. Neji deu um sorrisinho de canto quando pegou a mão dela e notou que estava suada. Sakura realmente tinha muito medo de altura, mas era necessário que eles estivessem lá para ele fazer o que iria fazer.

Quando Sakura notou que estava sendo conduzida em direção a uma das partes mais altas e, ainda mais, para a ponta dessa parte; onde poderia ter uma visão panorâmica de toda a cidade, já era tarde demais. Não poderia dar meia volta e sair correndo, não com Neji segurando sua mão com tamanha força. "Por que você está me levando para aí? Você sabe que eu tenho medo de altura!", ela gritou. Neji continuou com o pequeno sorriso de canto.

"Eu sei.", ele respondeu. Sakura estremeceu quando finalmente pararam. Para qualquer um a vista seria linda, magnífica, de tirar o fôlego. Bem, ela realmente tirava o fôlego de Sakura. "Sakura,", Neji chamou, fazendo com que ela voltasse os olhos verdes para ele, "eu precisava te trazer aqui para poder te contar algo."

"O que?"

"Eu sei que você tem medo de altura. Você tem medo de que esteja alto demais e que alguém solte a sua mão, te fazendo cair. Mas é isso que eu quero dizer: eu **não irei **soltar a sua mão, Sakura. **Nunca**. Passaria a minha vida toda segurando a sua mão... Casa-se comigo?", Neji disse. Sakura não viu quando ele pegou um pequeno anel do bolso, mas seus olhos brilharam pelas palavras.

"Eu... sim! É claro!", ela exclamou sorrindo. Neji sorriu também e colocou o anel no dedo dela. Sakura o abraçou. "Promete que não vai me deixar cair?"

"Se isso acontecesse, eu cairia também. Fosse para salvá-la, fosse para morrer com você.", ele respondeu. Sakura sentiu lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos.

"Eu te amo, Neji."

"Eu também, Sakura."

E, quando ela voltou a olhar para a cidade, a altura não lhe pareceu tão má assim

**X**

**N/A: **Correndo o risco de ser morta, sim, é uma NejiSaku. Culpa da NanbeiNoHana. Leiam as fics dela, sério. São perfeitas. Essa é mais uma fic para o 30Cookies, com o tema "altura". Eu gostei dela, e vocês?

**30Cookies  
Set Inverno  
Tema 13. Altura**


End file.
